Tutorial missions
There are two styles of tutorial or starter agents. The first are in starter school stations and offer one 2 part mission called "The Endless Battle" There are 60 of these agents as of Revelations 1.3 and anyone with above -2 standings (counting Diplomacy) with their faction can do the mission. The second tutorial agents were added in Revelations I and have 3 separate 10 part missions. There are only the three missions but each major empire has a set for a total of 12 new agents. The 10 part tutorials Note: As of Apochrypha expansion, March 10,2009, you can get all three missions, Cash Flow for Capsuleers, Making Mountains of Molehills, and Balancing the Books from each of the following spots (and can do up to nine per faction). Amarr Missions are available in Pasha, Deepari, and Conoban. Caldari Missions are available in Akiainavas, Uitra and Jouvulen. Gallente Missions are available in Couster, Trossere, and Clellinon. Minmatar Missions are available in Hadaugago, Embod, and Malukker. The 2 Part Tutorial Agents (The Endless Battle) Part 1: Rewards: 20k isk and 25k isk if completed within 95 minutes. 0.059% corporation and 0.0% faction standings boost. Part 2: Rewards: 17k isk and 16k isk if completed within 72 minutes. 0.619% corporation and 0.217% faction standings boost. Amarr Imperial Academy ::Chaven: Budu Jatrad (Amarr Empire) from Imperial Academy ::Deepari: Mazita Sarodia (Amarr Empire) from Imperial Academy ::Fora: Memass Hamennod (Amarr Empire) from Imperial Academy ::Hanan: Niser Ashouh (Amarr Empire) from Imperial Academy ::Horir: Shemah Yohsi (Amarr Empire) from Imperial Academy Hedion University ::Sehmy: Beruni Soshi (Amarr Empire) from Hedion University ::Conoban: Assat Zutati (Amarr Empire) from Hedion University ::Akhwa: Akhwa Meryi (Amarr Empire) from Hedion University ::Annad: Ardav Akra (Amarr Empire) from Hedion University ::Chaktaren: Ashouh Geerna (Amarr Empire) from Hedion University Royal Amarr Institute ::Emrayur: Nagamac Lava (Amarr Empire) from Royal Amarr Institute ::Pasha: Futa Rura (Amarr Empire) from Royal Amarr Institute ::Kerepa: Faradana Nobina (Amarr Empire) from Royal Amarr Institute ::Safilbab: Haveb Ochirel (Amarr Empire) from Royal Amarr Institute ::Seitam: Hiyi Haga (Amarr Empire) from Royal Amarr Institute Caldari State War Academy ::Urhinichi: Sorilen Aseri (Caldari State) from State War Academy ::Uitra: Saatigata Osila (Caldari State) from State War Academy ::Kisogo: Sawara Hakonen (Caldari State) from State War Academy ::Sakenta: Sakenta Ahari (Caldari State) from State War Academy ::Senda: Riteima Sutarailen (Caldari State) from State War Academy Science and Trade Institute ::Amsen: Insen Bara (Caldari State) from Science and Trade Institute ::Jouvulen: Ohkanen Katamara (Caldari State) from Science and Trade Institute ::Kappas: Kappas Jaki (Caldari State) from Science and Trade Institute ::Komo: Ohminen Uitra (Caldari State) from Science and Trade Institute ::Laah: Onno Ichinita (Caldari State) from Science and Trade Institute School of Applied Knowledge ::Akiainavas: Aseri Toras (Caldari State) from School of Applied Knowledge ::Todaki: Vari Satilela (Caldari State) from School of Applied Knowledge ::Hitanishio: Ogyamoras Jorvunen (Caldari State) from School of Applied Knowledge ::Ichinumi: Nutsu Kummabainen (Caldari State) from School of Applied Knowledge ::Aokannitoh: Inola Komo (Caldari State) from School of Applied Knowledge Gallente Federal Navy Academy ::Duripant: Giel Pimmere (Gallente Federation) from Federal Navy Academy ::Hecarrin: Daemire Cylelle (Gallente Federation) from Federal Navy Academy ::Couster: Aunlier Cridemotte (Gallente Federation) from Federal Navy Academy ::Henebene: Havere Kelmiler (Gallente Federation) from Federal Navy Academy ::Mesokel: Lacmotet Surmerent (Gallente Federation) from Federal Navy Academy University of Caille ::Bourynes: Muenel Attyn (Gallente Federation) from University of Caille ::Odotte: Adirel Vientes (Gallente Federation) from University of Caille ::Trossere: Aubrittane Archene (Gallente Federation) from University of Caille ::Oirtlair: Andree Affin (Gallente Federation) from University of Caille ::Olelon: Antes Bacremaert (Gallente Federation) from University of Caille Center for Advanced Studies ::Cistuvaert: Jarck Feritte (Gallente Federation) from Center for Advanced Studies ::Clellinon: Yvocque Brardoen (Gallente Federation) from Center for Advanced Studies ::Adallier: Surier Suvaere (Gallente Federation) from Center for Advanced Studies ::Channace: Trillicon Tousger (Gallente Federation) from Center for Advanced Studies ::Clacille: Vientes Albroralle (Gallente Federation) from Center for Advanced Studies Minmatar Republic Military School ::Ammold: Geil Ustegokkur (Minmatar Republic) from Republic Military School ::Hadaugago: Alfiker Maliddar (Minmatar Republic) from Republic Military School ::Krilmokenur: Ansdald Nyragi (Minmatar Republic) from Republic Military School ::Larkugei: Bria Arnkorin (Minmatar Republic) from Republic Military School ::Loguttur: Evuttur Arpen (Minmatar Republic) from Republic Military School Pator Tech School ::Ryddinjorn: Rian Sumana (Minmatar Republic) from Pator Tech School ::Embod: Meinevedar Austrudelef (Minmatar Republic) from Pator Tech School ::Abrat: Jomodar Infreger (Minmatar Republic) from Pator Tech School ::Erego: Solur Erfar (Minmatar Republic) from Pator Tech School ::Fildar: Vimeini Jomodar (Minmatar Republic) from Pator Tech School Republic University ::Hulm: Anuko Hugandur (Minmatar Republic) from Republic University ::Malukker: Firginia Fodelbert (Minmatar Republic) from Republic University ::Orgron: Halvuli Alfiker (Minmatar Republic) from Republic University ::Todeko: Hebrid Mangarik (Minmatar Republic) from Republic University ::Usteli: Herundio Bodweradat (Minmatar Republic) from Republic University Category:Missions